


Tiny Rocket Ships

by Carminainanima



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, happens after Juno Steel and the Midnight Fox part 2, just let Juno sleep, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carminainanima/pseuds/Carminainanima
Summary: Of all the people Juno had potentially expected Vicky to call, he never thought Peter Nureyev would have been one of them.





	Tiny Rocket Ships

Of all the people Juno had potentially expected Vicky to call, he never thought Peter Nureyev would have been one of them. It made sense in a strange way, this case had started with him so why should it not end the same way? And now here he was standing in the middle of the room looking like he would have no problem simply picking Juno up and carrying him out if need be.

“Keys, Juno.” Peter reached out expectantly.

“Then take them,” Juno made no move to throw them or walk closer to Nureyev, if Peter wanted the keys he could come get them himself.  “At least let me change, these clothes aren’t mine and I don’t want to know who’d be after me if I ruined them.” 

Suddenly Peter was standing in front of Juno, having silently crossed the room. He was close enough that Juno could have punched, or slapped, or kissed him if he wanted to. Instead Juno was frozen to the spot, the cologne that Peter wore, something that Juno had missed so strongly, something he should have smelled as soon as he had opened the door was back, and it took everything in Juno to not shove his face into Peter’s chest and not move for the rest of the night.

“Five minutes Juno. And do leave the door open, don’t want you to climb out of the window, do we?” Peter took the keys and patted Juno on the shoulder lingering a few seconds longer than necessary but a few seconds shorter than Juno wanted.

 

Ten minutes and two threats of being forcibly carried to the car later they were on the road. Juno watched the lights flash by outside and tried to ignore all of Peter’s questions.

“How have you been since I saw you last Juno? Nothing too life threatening I hope, although with all this Martian stuff. I am sorry you had to be caught up in this, it is a complete mess. I would hate to see you hurt or worse. . . You’re not still mad at me are you Juno? I am sorry that our last meeting ended like that, I didn’t want it to, but I did mean it when I said we could-” Here he was interrupted by a snore. “Juno? Juno? Oh, you’ve fallen asleep I see.”  Juno’s head bumped gently against the window and wrapped in his second favourite trench coat, which if possible was even more frayed than the one he normally wore, he looked so fragile. Like if you breathed on him he would crack and shatter in to so many tiny fragments it would be impossible to put them all back together, Peter wondered if he already had.

“When was the last time you actually slept?” Peter asked the sleeping detective as he looked for the nearest motel. He’d have to cancel tonight’s excursion, plans don’t tend to work when half a party is asleep.

 

“Juno dear, you do need to wake up.” Peter was half pleading half demanding and it wasn’t that Juno didn’t want to do whatever that voice told him to, it was the fact that somehow Juno had convinced himself that this was all a dream and should he wake up Nureyev would be gone. At least until he felt someone grab his shoulders and drag him out of the car. “Juno!” this time it was a demand.

 “I’m not a martini, so stop shaking me and you’re . . . still here?” Juno blinked in surprise.

“There’s hardly anyplace else I’d rather be? Now can you walk or do I need to carry you again Juno?”

Juno took a few steps back as if to show he was completely capable of standing on his own and promptly buckled at the knees, causing his face to connect with Peter’s shoulder.

 “I can walk!” Juno’s protest was muffled by Peter’s collar.

 

The room was, clean enough for a cheap motel. The main problem came from the fact that there was only one bed, and normally Juno would have stated that he would rather sleep on the floor than in the bed with Nureyev but the only thing currently keeping him standing was Peter’s arm wrapped a little too tightly around him.

“Jacket and shoes off please detective” Peter said as he deposited Juno on to the bed. Juno wordlessly shrugged out of his coat and handed it off, when Peter turned around from hanging up the coat Juno had succeeded in not only removing his shoes, but also his pants as well.

“Juno, as flattered as I am just what are you doing?” Nureyev actually sounded rather worried as Juno smiled sleepily “If it’s as important as you say I can’t turn up wrinkled, can I? Last time that happened I was gassed ’nd put in a tux.” He tugged at the front of his shirt. “I can’t undo the buttons, can you?”

“That sounds like quite an adventure!”  Peter said as he kneeled in front of Juno. “How about you tell me all about it tomorrow?” Juno had fallen asleep before Peter had finished unbuttoning his shirt, leaving Nureyev to tuck the detective in bed before folding his own clothes on the chair and climbing into bed as well. “Sweet dreams Juno” Peter whispered into the dark room.

 

Upon waking Juno realized two things. One: He was not alone in bed and Two: there was a communicator going off somewhere. There was a sigh as the other person got out of the bed and suddenly Peter Nureyev came into view clad only in a pair of black boxers dotted with stars and little rocket ships. Juno tried not to blush.

 “Hello?” Peter answered the communicator. “MISTER STEEL YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!”  Rita’s voice exploded out of the small device. “Wait, you’re not Mr. Steel, WHERE IS HE AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?”

“Rita, I’m right here. Everything is fine, nothing happened to me.” Juno sat up, all traces of sleep gone. No alarm clock known to human kind could ever come close to Rita’s voice. “Well how am I supposed to know? You weren’t at your home, you weren’t at the office, you weren’t answering you com, until I remembered you didn’t have it and called your spare. Finally you pick up, how am I to know you didn’t get kidnapped or something? Who’s there with you? You aren’t kidnapped are you Mr. Steel?”

 “No, no, he’s a . . . work partner.”

 “Juno, you wound me!” Peter swooned dramatically, Juno rolled his eyes.

 “We’re working on a case. Therefore work partners.”

 “A new one boss? Why didn’t you tell me? I need to know these things ya know.”

“It’s an older one; I promise I’ll let you know if I need help or anything.”

“But Mr. Steel!”

 “Bye Rita!”

 

After hanging up Juno stared at the device in his hand, debating whether or not to throw the thing at a wall.  How had his life lead him to this moment? What was the importance of all the Martian artifacts? How was Peter Nureyev tied up in all of this? And maybe most importantly, why had he not just gone with him when he first offered?

 

 “So, just work partners then?” Peter was standing in front of Juno, his neatly folded pile of clothes shoved under his arm.

“I try and keep business and pleasure separate.” Juno refused to look at Nureyev as he twisted the sheets in his hands.

 “How, unfortunate.” Peter whispered as he leaned towards Juno. “I always find the pleasure makes the business much more, well pleasurable. . .”


End file.
